fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sin
A young (kinda) mage who refers to himself as the embodiment of his heinous crimes of the past, Sin. Appearance Sin has both blue hair and eyes. He has a crossed shaped scar on the center of his forehead that when opened reveals his Zaiakukan Eye. He wears 5 sealing talismans on his chest 4 on his back and 2 on each arms, so 4 in total. He looks about 18 or so, but height wise is actually rather short. Though you wouldn't know without looking Sin has a very fit body that is rather defined. In terms of height he is a lot shorter then the average 18 year old an because of his features. Most people don't believe he is over 18 let alone 250+ years old. Personality Sin feels uncomfortable in orderly situations and is not too good at social dispositions. On the contrary, his personality that doesn't look back on what's done may seem insensitive, but his simple and innocent personality can be refreshing. He also has an optimistic and cocky side to him. He also considers his appetite as something important to him. Having been sleeping for 250 years he gets very excited when he finds something he has never seen before. Such as roller coasters, Ferris wheels, ice cream, and many other wonders. Though he acts like a kid most of the time when it counts he can be surprisingly serious and wise. He is rather short and has a bit of a complex about it. History Tetsuya Issa was born in the year X541 exactly 250 years before the current timeline of X791. He was born in the capital city of the Empire Of Ybililia. He was born during a time of civil war, as such Tetsuya did not have the luxury of a normal childhood. Both his father and mother were both high Unit Captain of the 2nd and 5th Divisions in the Ybililia Army. For those reasons and because it was a time a war Tetsuya spent little to no time with his parents as a child. Because of there high status in the Army Tetsuya was raised under the tutelage of skilled and wise army figures. The hope was that by taking training child of two legendary Captains at a young age that they would be shaping the next generation of their army. After training for 18 years of a strict, harsh, and tiring military training Tetsuya was assigned the position of Captain of Unit 7 and for good reason though he was young he was skillful beyond his years. He participated in many key battles that earned him the recognition of many of his comrades. After fighting in over 45 battles for his kingdom it looked as though the war was all but won. All that was left was to retrieve two very powerful magical items the Zaiakukan Eye & the Chaos Shard. After pinpointing the locations of both Tetsuya was tasked with retrieving the Zaiakukan Eye. Determined to end the war Tetsuya set out with haste. After arriving at the ruins the Eye was said to reside Tetsuya quickly began his search for it. Upon reaching a giant room Tetsuya was met by what appeared to be a Demon. Tetsuya believed this to be a form a guardian or protector of the Eye and engaged the demon in battle. In a battle that seemed to last a lifetime Tetsuya emerged victorious but greatly injured. He stood of the the demon and in his pride and glory demanded the demon offer up the Eye to him. In an unexpected turn of events the demon raised it's arm trusting forward piercing Tetsuya's forehead. He screamed in pain falling to his knees, as he lost consciousnesses he heard a unfamiliar voice. "Foolish mortal from this day forward you shall live your life as the keeper of Zaiakukan Eye. You shall carry the sins of all who came before you." Upon waking up Tetsuya had been returned to Ybililia, he had apparently been found in the middle of the desert by a scouting unit. His memory was fuzzy and could not recall the events that happened previously, on top of that he noticed he now had a scar on his forehead. Shortly all 9 Unit Captains were called to the throne room for a status update with their king. Upon gathering with the 8 other Captains the king announced that they had the chaos shards in their possession and that the final battle was at hand. The entire nation mobilized and marched on the enemy. With the seemingly limitless magic of the Chaos Shard victory was was swiftly achieved. In the coming days what was left of the enemy army attempted to surrender but instead would be either killed or sold as salves. Though happy the war was over Tetsuya began to question the method of his king. Since gaining the power of the Chaos Shard he seemed crueler, darker even. In the coming days a public execution of any surviving enemy solider that had been made slave would be held. Upon attending the execution Tetsuya was horrified to see small children beat and tortured. Many of the spectators cheered, the king himself sat and watched with a disgusting smirk on his face. Unable to watch any longer Tetsuya ran out onto the execution ground attacking solider that he had recently called allies. The crowed was shocked and the king angered, he ordered the other 8 Unit commanders to kill the traitor Tetsuya found himself in a hopeless situation struggling to even survive. Though he was skilled he was quickly subdued. The king laughed at the boy's foolishness and sympathy. As the king prepared to finish Tetsuya personally. Tetusya felt guilt because of the innocent lives he was unable to see, as well as anger because he was unable to slit the throat of the bastard of a king. Seconds from losing his head the scar on Tetsuya's forehead split opening reviling a 3rd eye. Tetsuya blacked out but when he came back to his senses he was covered in blood and everyone around him was dead. Even his parents lied on the floor dead. At that moment Tetsuya noticed the Chaos Stone at his feet, in his anger he took up his blade attempted to destroy the stone. As soon as he pierced the stone it let out a large blast of magic energy that resonated the scar on Tetsuya's head. The blast destroyed the area in a 500 mile radius. Tetsuya however was protected by what seemed to be a magical barrier that sealed him for the next 250 years. Before losing consciousness he heard a somewhat familiar voice say "That Zaiakukan Eye I've given you will be my last will and testament..... Now go, and never forget the sins you've committed!" When he finally awoke Tetsuya was confused and disoriented. He appeared to be in some sort of old ruins. After exiting the ruins Tetsuya was shocked looking at the world around him. It was completely different. The building's seemed to be made from several different materials. The boats were moving through the water with out being rowed. Arriving in a small town and gathering information he was able to figure out that he had somehow been asleep for 250 years. It must've happened when his scar resonated with the Chaos Shard, it must've made some kind of sealing barrier around him. Unsure of what to do he thought back to the moment he was sealed. Zaiakukan Eye it must be sealed behind the the scar on his forehead. At least that's how the voice mad it seem. Tetsuya spent the next 6 months training himself learning how to control the Zaiakukan Eye. Next he rustled up some cash by doing some odd jobs that ranged from bounties to cutting grass. With the money he had special talismans designed to hold back his Zaiakukan Eye, that he wore always. The last thing he did was leave his past behind. He would become the embodiment of his crimes, Thus Tetsuya Issa was dead he was now Sin. Currently Sin is traveling the world with no real goal or purpose in mind. He would just travel wherever his feet took him. Equipment Eternal Punishment Is a large broadsword Sin had created using lacrima, metals, and traces of diamonds. It is a very sturdy sword that is extremely heavy and for any normal person would be almost impossible to wield. Sin claims that he can cut through any object with it no matter how hard. Zaiakuken Eye: Is an strange artifact Sin received upon defeating a demon 250 years ago. It was forcefully Implanted in the center of his forehead leaving a scar. When the eye is activated the scar splits open reviling the third eye, an he gain strange markings all over his body. Sin also gets slightly more ripped in this state. Much of the Zaiakuken Eye is unknown but it seems to provide Sin with an almost unlimited supply of magic as well as greatly increase his physical abilities. It seems they Eye also has the power to make Sin black out and run amok if it's over used or when he loses control of his emotions. Suppressor Talismans: Sin had 13 talisman created to seal off most of the power of his Zaiakuken Eye. Even with all 13 activated he can still receive around 25% percent of it's magic, more then enough to drastically increase his power. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: Because of his training and the boost his Zaiakukan Eye ''grants his physical abilities he has a much stronger then normal humans. This is proven by his abilitiy to wield ''Eternal Punishment with only one hand a swing it like a regular sized weapon. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Because of his training and the boost his Zaiakukan Eye ''grants his physical abilities he has a much faster reaction time then other people. He is capable of amazing feats such as catch flies in mid-air, dodging and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. '''Enhanced Durability': Sin possesses a high level of resilience and stamina because of his Zaiakukan Eye. He has the impressive ability to take heavy damage weather it be from magic, blades, guns, or even large objects falling on him. Even a heavily damaged state he is able to fight and ultimately defeat his enemy. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sin is an extremely powerful master swordsman, being able to use his Eternal Punishment in varying attack styles, switching from melee-type attacks, to defensive stances, and even using his sword in an artillery style of combat (He uses the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distances). Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sin is a masters of this art can take on armed opponents, multiple opponents and even those many times his own size on equal ground. This is truly Sin's most developed and natural style of combat. He seems to fight with his own unique and custom fighting style. He is deadliest unarmed then when wielding Eternal Punishment Magical Abilities Inexhaustible Magic Power: 'Because he had the ''Zaiakukan Eye ''implanted Sin has what seems to be a limitless amount of Magic, that he actually keeps in check with the help of powerful talismans. 'Mask of Truth: During his One year training Sin learned how to use his negative emotions as a weapon thus learning how to create the Mask of Truth. Though a powerful asset Sin actually goes out of his way not to use this magic. In fact the only time he ever uses the Mask of Truth is in a true do or die situation. Trivia I named his sword after Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2 Eternal Punishment. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Character Category:Sword user Category:Demon